


Wake Up Call

by Foxleggs



Series: Answer the Call [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxleggs/pseuds/Foxleggs
Summary: It's Loki's 30th birthday and he's not feeling great about his life.Luckily, he has a very sweet boyfriend to help him through it.This is tooth-rotting fluff with zero plot.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to write all year and I thought maybe writing myself a birthday fic would help get me out of this slump. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Loki needed to make some serious life changes.  


He was thirty now. That was – he was constantly being told – the age at which one was without question An Adult. And Loki was not good at being An Adult. He had spent the last six months chickening out of quitting his job at the library; every job he looked at had something wrong with it that eventually put him off applying. His living situation was also less than ideal. He got on with his parents well enough and it was cheaper than even the shabbiest place he could afford to rent but he was starting to feel claustrophobic. He was not happy with things in his life which he could, in theory, change and now was the time to do so.  


The problem was, of course, that life changes were terrifying.  


It occurred to Loki that this trail of thought was a very depressing way to start his birthday. It didn’t help that he had awoken to a disappointingly empty bed.  


He strained to listen for the sound of running water and the merciless slaughter of a Wham song. Nothing. So, Thor was not in the shower.  


A clattering sound followed by a muffled expletive told him that Thor was in the kitchen. What was he doing in there? Making Loki breakfast in bed? It had been forever since Loki had a boyfriend on his birthday but that seemed like the sort of thing they did.  


Loki thought back to his last few Thor-less birthdays. They had all been…fine. He always took the week off work and mostly just relaxed. Not very exciting but he was usually so wound up from the library that it felt like Heaven.  


Speaking of Heaven… Thor chose that moment to come back into the bedroom. He had no breakfast for Loki, but he was naked apart from some very tiny boxers so that balanced out. He paused long enough to say, “Oh good, you’re awake.” Before diving under the covers.  


Loki lifted the blankets to see Thor attached to his nipple like a sexy leach.  


“That’s lovely but isn’t there something that you want to say to me first? Begins in ‘happy’ ends in ‘birthday’?”  


Thor rested his chin on Loki’s chest. “I’m more of a ‘saying things with actions’ kinda guy.”  


“I’d prefer it if you said it with your mouth.”  


Thor grinned. “That was the plan.”  


Loki barely had time to make a disgusted noise before Thor was up and kissing him.  


“Happy birthday, baby; your breath is atrocious.”  


Loki slapped him on the side. “Get back to it, Action Man.”  


Thor kissed his way down Loki’s body until he reached his stirring cock.  


For some reason, Loki found it rather difficult to continue his gloomy thoughts just then.  


*  


It was another hour before Loki got to see what Thor had been working on in the kitchen: a (clearly) homemade cake. He had to stare at it for a minute to work out what it was supposed to be. When he did, he let out a long sigh.  


“For fuck’s sake, Thor.”  


Thor giggled – actually freaking giggled – at his side.  


Loki pried up a large chunk of brown icing which he guessed was supposed to be the planchette.  


“Does no one make Ouija board cakes?”  


“Maybe, but I wanted it to be special.” At Loki’s raised eyebrow he added, “And I knew that if anyone asked why I wanted a Ouija board, I’d probably start blushing uncontrollably.”  


Loki snorted as he took a bite out of the planchette. He ignored the horrified look that Thor was giving him for eating a solid block of icing and went to sit in the living room.  


They settled onto the sofa. Thor reached down and pulled Loki’s legs into his lap to rub his ankles. “What do you want to do today? Wanna go see that new movie?”  


Loki stopped sucking icing from his thumb to answer. “Nah, I’m trying to pretend that movie doesn’t exist. I’ll have to put in an appearance at home at some point but I’m happy to hang out here all day.”  


Thor seemed happy enough with that. He moved onto Loki’s other ankle. “How’re you feeling about turning thirty? Not having a quarter-life crisis, are you?”  


Loki did a quick bit of mental maths. “I’m not gonna live to be one-hundred and twenty, Thor.”  


“That’s actually within the realms of possibility.”  


“What a depressing thought.”  


Thor paused for a second. He opened his mouth as though to speak but then just went back to rubbing Loki’s ankle.  


“Thor?”  


Thor’s face was unusually serious. “I know that was a joke but, are you really that unhappy?”  


Shit. Why did Loki have to go and ruin a perfectly nice moment by being such an edge lord? Loki shuffled forward into Thor’s lap, pressing a kiss to his temple.  


“Ignore me, I’m just being a maudlin twat. I’m the happiest I’ve been in years, I promise.”  


Thor took Loki’s hand, entwining their fingers. “What’s stopping you from being completely happy?”  


“Besides my personality?” That got him a little smile.  


“Well, I’ve been miserable at work since forever. A lot of my life just seems to consist of: going to work, hating it and then coming home to stare at the TV or my phone for the rest of the night. It’s been a lot better since we got together but there are still a lot of shitty days.”  


Thor took a moment to consider what he'd heard. “You should hand in your notice when you go back next week.”  


“I'm considering it. What would I do, though?”  


Thor shrugged. “What did you used to want to be?”  


Loki had to think about that. There was only one thing that came to mind.  


“I used to write when I was younger but that’s not exactly a safe profession. What would I write about anyway? Depressed librarians being swept off their feet by adorkable hunks?”  


His attempt to lighten the mood did not go unnoticed but Thor was not about to let him off that easily.  


“Well, I’ll bet there’s an audience for that. Anyway, is ‘librarian’ a safe profession?”  


“God no, my job could go at any second.”  


“So…”  


It clicked into place then. “So… why stay in an unsafe job that I hate when I could be in an unsafe job that I might love?”  


“Exactly. Think about it, anyway. Now, how about we focus on fun for the rest of the day?” He suddenly slapped Loki’s leg. “I still haven’t given you your present!” Thor manoeuvred Loki from his lap so he could drop onto the floor.  


“I thought you gave me my present when I woke up?”  


Thor paused just long enough to blush. Then he reached down and grabbed something from under the coffee table. He still wasn’t quite meeting Loki’s eye by the time he deposited the gift into his lap.  


The present had been wrapped with far more enthusiasm than skill – it was much like Loki’s birthday cake in that respect. From the shape of it, Loki was expecting a rather large book. Instead, it was a DVD boxset.  


“Gravity Falls – the collector’s edition? I hadn’t even realised that this was out yet!”  


Thor peeped up coyly at him from beneath big lashes and even bigger glasses. “You kept telling me that I’d like it and saying we should watch it together, so I thought…”  


“I love it! Oh, hang on…” Loki took a closer look, “It’s a Blu-Ray, I don’t have a Blu-Ray player.”  


“I do.”  


It seemed uncharacteristically thoughtless of Thor to get Loki a present that he could only watch at his house. Something was afoot.  


“So, I’d leave it here?”  


“Yeah.” Thor was giving him the full cartoon-puppy dog eyes now. “If you wanted, you could leave all your stuff here.”  


Loki wanted to make sure they were both on the same page before he went and made any potentially embarrassing declarations.  


“Are you asking me to move in with you?”  


Thor shrugged. “You keep saying how you’re so cramped at your parents’ place. I know this house isn’t exactly huge but it’s gotta be a step up. Think about it at least.”  


“No.”  


Thor’s face fell.  


Loki panicked.  


“Shit, no, sorry! I meant ‘no, I don’t need to think about it’.” He dropped to his knees and threw his arms around Thor.  


Thor nearly crushed him. His relief was palpable. “Fuck, Loki, that was like you reached into my chest and tore my heart out.”  


Loki laughed. He pulled back to kiss Thor. “Sorry for spoiling the moment.”  


“It’s fine. God, do you ever wonder if we’re the two most ridiculous people in the universe?”  


Loki considered that. “It’s within the realm of possibility. Thank fuck we found each other.”  


Thor pressed his forehead to Loki’s. “Just for the sake of clarity: that was a yes, wasn’t it?”  


Loki kissed him. For a very long time. He hoped that was clear enough. When he finally came up for air the only thing on his mind was…  


“Cake?”  


Thor was startled into a laugh. It took him a second to recover. “Cake and a Gravity Falls marathon?”  


In all the excitement, Loki had forgot about his present. “You’re going to love it!” He scrambled to his feet, pulling Thor up too. “You set the thingy up while I sort the cake.”  


As Loki turned towards the kitchen, Thor grabbed his hand to pull him back. “Lo, you know I love you, right?”  


Warmth bloomed in Loki’s chest. “Of course. I love you too.” He squeezed Thor’s hand before letting go.  


On the way into the kitchen – that was soon to be his kitchen – it occurred to Loki that maybe big life changes weren’t so scary after all, so long as there was someone by your side.


End file.
